


DEH Ficlets

by yukiawison



Series: Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen ficlets from tumblr.(1-5 from fic-vember 2k17)(6 from ask prompt)(7 from ficvember 2018)





	1. Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> (Sincerely Three)

Evan was trying, unsuccessfully, to stop his leg from bouncing under the table. He hunched over further, face nearly colliding with Jared’s and repeated himself.

“I don’t want to. You do it.”

Jared scoffed. “I swear to god Hansen it was your idea,” he said. Though it was in that teasing tone of his that Evan had learned long ago didn’t contain an ounce of malice. 

Evan glanced again at the guy sitting at the table to their right. He had a mostly empty coffee mug in one hand and book in the other. His long hair was tucked behind his ears and when Evan looked down to see the title of the book ( _The Little Prince_ ) he saw that his nails were painted black. None of these were new observations. The two of them had been watching the cute guy who smirked at his books and chipped off his nail polish when he got bored for weeks now. He was usually there when Jared and Evan had their weekly coffee date.

“Cm’on Ev, I believe in you,” his boyfriend continue, voice low enough to ensure that they wouldn’t be overheard. Evan had told him he thought the guy was cute three weeks ago. He’d muttered it, embarrassed, into the crook of Jared’s neck while they watched late night sitcom reruns.

“I think he’s cute too Hansen,” Jared had said. “Do you want to ask him out?

“I…I mean if you’re still okay w-with poly stuff I…”

Jared laughed. “I wasn’t lying the first time I said I was good with it. I’m more than good with it.”

“I don’t know if I can really…”

“You can do it Ev,” he’d said, finding his hand in the blankets. Jared had been the one to ask Evan out initially. Evan wasn’t sure he had the guts to do it himself. He remembered how nervous and light headed he’d felt when Jared had asked him, and in that case all he’d had to do was find the words to say yes. This was more of a challenge.

“I’m not…I can’t just…what if he’s not into it?”

“Then he’ll say no,” Jared said with a shrug. He took another sip of his latte and ended up with foam all over his top lip. Evan laughed. From the other table he heard a quick exhale like someone was stifling a laugh of their own and stole a glance at the guy. He held his gaze for a millisecond, face reddening, and then looked down at his book again.

“Oh my fucking god Evan now you  _have_  to go say something.”

His knee was still bouncing. “Fine, fine, what do I say?”

“I don’t know, be charming like you always are.”

“Jared I’ve l-literally never been c-charming.”

Jared gave him a lopsided grin that reminded him of the one he’d shown him right before winning him the biggest stuffed animal at the county fair. “You’re always charming. No go get em.”

***

Okay so it wasn’t stalking exactly. Stalking involved following people to their houses and taking covert pictures and such. Stalking was usually dangerous and creepy and though Zoe often complained that Connor’s hair made him look like the kind of guy who had a trunk full of doll heads, he didn’t consider himself creepy for letting his eyes wander to the comically adorable couple that always occupied the table next to his.

The one in the blue shirt was always twitching or squirming or tugging on the hem of his shirt but he stopped when ever his boyfriend (presumably) reached out and held his hand. They seemed to tease each other a lot, and they could each talk up a storm: the guy with the glasses about some video game Connor kept forgetting to look up, and the nervous one in blue about trees or gardening of some sort. Connor went to the coffee shop to read but it was hard when cute guys were distracting, even though they were clearly in a happy, committed relationship that he probably shouldn’t have been ogling.

“Um, ex-excuse me.”

Connor looked up and blinked, confused at the nervous guy standing in front of him. 

“Hi,” he said dumbly after a moment of awkward silence. “How can I uh…how can I help you I guess?”

“Right, um…” The guy’s hands were shaking and Connor felt bad. He hadn’t meant to scare the guy. He was probably going to tell him off for staring like a freak. “I…well we,” he gestured back to the table where his boyfriend gave a small salute. “Were going to ask if you might want to join us.”

“Join you?” Connor repeated. 

“A-at our table. I mean for now at least…t-though I’m getting ahead of myself sorry. Y-you just seem nice and we uh l-like you so uh. Well I guess I don’t really know you but…”

“I’m Connor,” Connor said. He was already collecting his bag and coffee mug. 

“I’m Evan,” Evan said. “And this is Jared.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. “I’d be happy to join you.” He smiled. And Evan was beet red but he smiled too. 

Jared gestured to the seat beside him. “Shall we?”


	2. Platanus occidentalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Treebros)

“You don’t have to take it,” Connor said defensively. He was still holding out the rumpled hoodie and Evan couldn’t quite get his hands to react. “I just thought you looked cold. I have an extra.”

“I-uh, you don’t have to um I’m okay without…”

“I’m trying to be nice Hansen,” he muttered, eyes on the brown and red and gold leaves that covered the path. The rest of the class was getting ahead of them.

“Okay, um th-thanks Connor.” He took the offered hoodie reverently and slipped it over his shoulders. The sleeves were too long and pooled over his wrists, but he rolled them up a little and the two of them continued on the hike.

Evan had meant to check the forecast before preparing for the field trip but he’d spent most of the night worrying about how he was going to talk to Connor and the likelihood that he’d trip over something and fall in the dirt or something else similarly humiliating. Connor, he knew, was taking this class for an easy science credit (which made sense, a 100 level plant identification course tended to attract those types) and Evan was toeing the line of:  _will using my detailed tree knowledge come off well as a way to quickly get through the assignment or will it make me look like a know at all loser with too much time on my hands?_  He’d gone for the middle ground, just to be safe. He was sure Connor just wanted this trip to be over with. 

The two of them had only been paired up because they were the last two left without partners. Connor didn’t talk much in class, though when he did Evan always made sure to listen. He liked the way he talked; he was confident without being pretentious. (Not that he’d ever tell him this to his face. Evan was still trying to get over the terrible way he shook directly before and after he spoke up in a lecture. His mom thought he was making progress but it was a progress that no one else seemed to notice.)

 They had a list of lab questions to answer, mostly related to a grouping of trees in the clearing up ahead. Evan hesitantly suggested they proceed to the quieter area where no one else was working at the moment. 

“What’s this one again?” Connor asked, pointing to a beautiful sycamore that towered above them. His hand was on his hip lazily and the golden light of mid afternoon caught in his hair. 

“It’s a sycamore,” Evan replied, noting the tree on his answer sheet. “  _Platanus occidentalis,”_ he added before he could stop himself.

Connor blinked. “You know the Latin name? Fuck, Hansen is that on the test?”

“No, no,” he shook his head vehemently. “S-sorry, I just like trees.”

“What are you sorry for?” It was the kind of question people asked to tease or scold him, but when he looked up he found that Connor was dead serious. “Do people tell you not to talk about what you like?”

Evan hesitated. There was that thing again, the straightforward ease with which Connor Murphy communicated. It was like he was going to say what he wanted to say no matter what. “No, I just thought I’d uh, I thought I’d annoy you if I went overboard with the t-tree facts.”

“You won’t annoy me,” Connor said, looking back up at the sycamore. “I mean, I’m an English major who spends most of his time indoors so I don’t know jack shit about trees, but I’m not gonna get mad at anyone for talking about something they like.” His gaze shifted from the tree to Evan for a moment. “I’ve learned from experience that it’s better to just say shit instead of bottling everything up out of fear or whatever. I’m probably reading too much into this, but I feel like you have a lot more to say then you let yourself say.”

The hoodie was impossibly warm on Evan’s chest. Connor Murphy was still looking at him like he cared and Evan didn’t know why but he wasn’t about to turn down a miracle. 

“Th-thanks, I um…know all the trees over here too.” He gestured vaguely.

“I guess I got the best partner then,” Connor laughed. “Do you mind sitting next to me in lecture from now on? I suck at taking notes on this stuff.” He asked it so easily Evan nearly missed the gravity of the request. No one had ever asked to sit by him before.

“Okay,” he replied.

“Cool,” Connor said. “Cool, I think my hoodie suits you.”


	3. 4 times Evan held Connor’s hand and 1 time Connor held Evan’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for 5 times fic in case you weren't already aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Treebros)

1.

“The ceremony is going to start soon.” Evan stared down at his too small dress shoes and tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He felt like a lampshade in his graduation gown, and the cap was lopsided on his head. He didn’t want to push Connor but he also wanted to have enough time to find his seat and avoid the humiliation and inconvenience of stumbling in late. “Are you okay?” He asked his friend, who was still hunched on the concrete, purple robe pooling around him.

Connor looked up and Evan could see the flames in his eyes. It reminded of the first time they’d met, back before Evan knew that Connor used anger to deflect pain, and that he was gentler if you gave him time and space and met him where he was. Back then Connor had made his palms sweat and his shoulders tense up in preparation for a blow. 

“I don’t want to walk across that stage with a bunch of assholes who call me a freak,” he said sourly. His expression softened a fraction. “Or call you a freak. I hate that more.”

“I’ll be there,” Evan said after a moment. He was sure they were the only people not in the gym. Soon the principal (whose name Evan had never learned) would be giving an introduction speech and Alana would be honored as the valedictorian and they’d all walk across the stage pretending that it meant nothing but feeling it, just as they took their diplomas. It didn’t mean nothing. Evan was still scared about what came next. He was scared Connor would forget about him as he went to college and Evan spent his gap year nervously directing customers at Pottery Barn. He worried that he’d always be two steps behind. He worried that he’d step off the stage and fall flat on his face. “Please,” he said.

Evan reached out his hand and Connor looked up at it. He lifted his own hand haltingly, and stopped right before Evan bridged the gap and held on tight. He pulled him up and didn’t let go until they had to separate and take their assigned seats.

Connor didn’t look angry any more. And when he crossed the stage his eyes found Evan’s in the crowd. He smiled. And Evan smiled back.

2.

Connor Murphy didn’t think he deserved to be this lucky. He was meeting Ev for a walk around the park and then French studying session (as Connor had fulfilled his language requirement with a semi-decent grade and Evan was rusty after a year of no French practice.) When he woke up and pulled back the curtain he had to blink several times in the brightness before he could see the snow. It was just beginning to fall, some sticking to the grass in soft clumps that dissipated when the wind blew too hard. Connor got up and rooted around in his closet until he found the hat Evan had knit him a few months ago. Back then he’d been disappointed he couldn’t start wearing it immediately. The heavy navy knit and lopsided pom-pom that adorned the hat were too good to pass up. Today though, would be the perfect day to unveil it.

When he found Evan he had his head tilted back to look up at the highest branches of an old, snow dusted oak. His face was flushed pink and his scarf was tucked carelessly around him in a way that made Connor ache to readjust it and assess whether or not he was sufficiently warm. When he noticed Connor his face lit up and Connor had to look down at the frozen ground to maintain his composure because it was entirely unfair for Evan Hansen to look at him like he was worth more than he was. 

“Th-the hat looks g-good,” Evan said, smile wide and anxious as it always was. “Are you ready to go?”

Connor nodded, and without an ounce of hesitation Evan took his hand in his and held on. He could feel the warmth of his palm through his glove and gritted his teeth to keep from laughing or turning around to see if there was someone behind him who Evan had  _really_ meant to offer this affection to. But he didn’t. Today, at least, he was just lucky.

3.

“Don’t make it harder than it should be Evan,” Jared said, exasperated, but not in a way that made Evan panic anymore. “Murphy’s a giant sap too. The two of you are going to be just fine.”

Evan held the phone to his ear like it was some sort of security blanket and looked down at the chicken scratch draft of things to say that he’d compiled already. Most of it was scratched out:

Connor I like you a lot ~~and like more than a friend, not that just being your friend would be a bad thing I love~~  your friendship means a lot to me and I don’t want my  ~~love for~~ romantic feelings for you to hurt what we have. I just want to tell you  ~~in case you feel the same way~~ because  ~~my therapist always says~~  it’s important to be honest about how you’re feeling and I

It was mostly incoherent and Connor was coming over in 15 minutes. Maybe he could just put it off again. Maybe they could just watch movies and make brownies and not talk about it for a little bit longer.

“I have to go Jared. But thanks.”

“Hey Ev,” Jared said with intent. “Good luck. It’s going to be fine.”

When the doorbell rang Evan jumped. He nearly tripped in the short distance from the living room to the front door and was immediately speechless when he opened the door and saw his best friend standing there. It didn’t matter how many times he came over, every time Evan would be surprised and happy beyond belief that he was visitng (in converse, long hair smoothed messily away from his forehead, dark wardrobe blending in with the night.) 

He still didn’t know what to say but he couldn’t help himself. He reached out for Connor’s hand and pulled him inside gently. He was acutely aware of the way his palm was sweating. He was acutely aware that if Connor’s fingers brushed his wrist he’d be able to tell how rapidly his heart was pounding. But it didn’t matter. Everything was going to be fine.

4.

The best times Evan held his hand (not that all the times weren’t great) were when it seemed like he’d never let go. He’d laced his fingers in Connor’s before they went though a haunted house at the fair once and Connor was sure that they’d stay linked like that forever. Or when he was sleepy and lost in the pale blue comforter and found Connor’s hand just so he could keep him from getting up and starting the day. It was nice to have quiet gestures like this. It was nice to be tactile and soft and have no one tell you that you shouldn’t. 

That wasn’t to say everything was easy. Sometimes Connor’s hands wanted to punch drywall or crush beer cans until the world tilted and pounded out of shape. Sometimes he yelled and felt guilty or cried and said things he didn’t mean. 

And these times, when Connor Murphy was at his worst (since the mess that was high school), Evan would be patient and his voice wouldn’t shake. He’d take both of Connor’s hands (too big to properly cup in his but perfect they way they were), and he’d know that they’d be okay. It was hard to learn to love yourself, Evan would say. It was a mantra they shared. It was hard but they were doing it.

+1

“How do you want your eggs Con?” They were in the commercial break for Sunday morning cartoons. Connor was writing an English paper on the couch.

“Over easy, or over hard if you can’t swing it!” he called back, smirking at the challenge he’d just leveled.

“D-don’t test me Murphy,” Evan replied, then a moment later: “Shit!” Connor heard a mild banging sound and was on his feet in an instant.

“You okay?” He slid into the kitchen with his socked feet to see Evan hunched over the sink, water running over his thumb.

“I’m fine, just burned myself,” he muttered. The eggs in the pan were becoming a wreckage so Connor turned the burner off.

Wordlessly he took Evan’s hands from the water and pulled them toward him. He kissed the angry red of the burn gently and found Evan’s eyes. They were watery, probably from the pain, but he didn’t say anything.

“Better?”

“Better.”


	4. Mario K(heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Conman)

The remote felt odd in Connor’s hands, like somehow he wasn’t holding it the right way. “Who am I supposed to be anyway?” He said sharply as Jared promptly selected Mario and glanced over at him.   
  
“I can’t believe your bougie ass parents never bought you a Wii,” he replied, taking Connor by the wrist and directing him so the sensor picked up the Wii remote’s signal.   
  
“My mom hates video games.”  
  
“Pick Peach.” He selected the princess before Connor could protest.   
  
“What the fuck Kleinman I could have at least been the green one. Mario’s friend…what’s his name?”  
  
“If you can’t remember Luigi you can’t play as him,” Jared said. “Besides, you and Peach both have great hair.”  
  
Connor’s face felt hot momentarily before he realized that it was probably just a joke. They were only playing Mario Kart together because Evan had to cover for someone out of the blue and his shift wouldn’t end until 10. There wasn’t usually occasion for Connor and Jared to have one on one time.   
  
“You pick first,” Jared said. “The first ones are the easiest.” He was cross legged on the other side of the couch but shifted toward him slightly as if expecting to help him more over the course of the game. Kleinman liked to pretend he was an asshole but Connor had seen him make soup for Evan when he was sick and pay for the coffee of a woman in front of him at Starbucks who was short on cash. He’d witnessed his precise pancake making system during the mornings after Evan had bad panic attacks, and now here he was, patiently explaining which track was which so they could play a game he was certain he only suggested so Connor wouldn’t have to stare at the wall like a dope and wait for Evan to come home.   
  
If Connor had more of a say in the matter, and he didn’t because he was an uncommunicative piece of shit, he’d spend a lot more one on one time with Jared Kleinman. It was getting hard to push down the part of him that had a ridiculous crush. Evan knew; he’d guessed it a week ago when Jared laughed too hard at one of Connor’s sarcastic quips. He was so caught off guard that he turned beet red and forgot how to speak. Evan said he should say something, but he’d admitted that he wasn’t the best person to be giving that sort of advice.   
  
Connor picked Coconut Mall and Jared reminded him of the controls one last time before they began.   
  
“Dammit!” Connor nearly threw the remote when he was hit with his third shell in a row. He was already dead last.   
  
“Don’t let me lap you Murphy.”  
  
“Why do people play this shit for fun? It’s just frustrating.” He tossed the controller on the couch and gave up. Jared was almost to the finish line.   
  
“I dunno,” he replied, eyes still locked on the screen. “It’s easier to work out shit by kicking some ass on Rainbow Road then like, beating your head against the wall. And here at least Mario always gets Peach.”  
  
“What?”   
  
Jared crossed the finish line, but he tensed.   
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“No, not nothing. What do you mean Kleinman?” Connor felt his stupid heart pounding. Evan would say something about taking deep breaths.   
  
“Forget it,” he said dismissively, eyes on the controller in his lap. “I’m being dumb. You’re just waiting for Evan anyway. I’ll leave you be now.”  
  
“For god’s sake Kleinman it’s gonna be me who’s beating his head against the wall. I like spending time with you. I’m having a good time.”  
  
He looked up and for the first time Connor saw the insecurity in his face. Maybe he’d been too busy focusing on his own to notice it before. “You are?”  
  
“Of course I am. I like you, Jared.” The silence hung for a moment so he rephrased. “I like you like Mario likes Peach. Holy fuck that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever said.”  
  
Jared’s voice leapt up an octave nervously, but he was grinning. “It could’ve been dumber,” he said.


	5. Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Treebros)

When Evan woke up he was uncharacteristically cold. His feet, which were usually tangled with Connor’s beneath the soft, laundry soap smelling, comforter were freezing. His arms were reaching for someone who wasn’t there. Evan got up, rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to add clarity to the darkness of early morning, and pulled one of Connor’s hoodies over his pajamas.   
  
Connor Murphy was in the kitchen. He was working diligently at something on the stovetop. His hair was a tangled mess and his movements were jumpy as he looked to the pot on the burner and back to the cookbook on the counter.   
  
“Good morning,” Evan said, and his boyfriend jumped.   
  
“Jesus fucking Christ Ev how long have you been standing there?” He turned to look at him and Evan could see the bags under his eyes and frazzled way his eyes shifted. He attempted a smile, but it looked more nervous than reassuring.   
  
“Not long. What are you doing?”  
  
He looked warily at the pot and glanced down at the oven. “I’m making the mashed potatoes now so we can just heat them up before dinner. And I put the turkey in. I think I have everything timed out.”  
  
Zoe hadn’t believed him when he told her that Connor had agreed to make Thanksgiving dinner. And yet he’d diligently looked up every recipe and turkey carving tutorial. He’d cursed at the long lines in the grocery store and asked Evan which placemats he preferred.   
  
“Your mom’s getting here at 6 right?” He asked. He was checking his watch already.   
  
“Yeah,” he replied. This was the first time his mom had visited since he’d moved in with Connor. The move had been 3 months ago and so far things were going swimmingly. Connor helped him study when his hands shook too hard for notecards. They watched nature documentaries on the couch and Connor did his best to stay awake but usually ended up with his head in Ev’s lap. The house felt like theirs. It felt safe.   
  
Connor had been very adamant about achieving the perfect turkey. Evan didn’t have the heart to tell him that most Thanksgivings at the Hansen household were comprised of Chinese takeout and late shifts at the hospital. Heidi got paid better if she worked holidays. He knew he was going to all this trouble because he cared, but he also didn’t want him to overextend himself.   
  
Connor did that sometimes; when he felt worthless he overcompensated. He yelled or he laughed so his ribs hurt or he cried into Evan’s polo until he didn’t have tears left.   
  
“She’s going to love you, Con,” he said gently. “Perfectly times turkey or not.”  
  
“Sure she will,” he laughed harshly. “I’m not sure I’m good enough for any of this,” he gestured vaguely to Evan and the house and everything that had belonged blissfully to them in the past months. “How am I supposed to convince her I am?”  
  
“You don’t need to. She knows it already. I know it already.” Evan remembered the first time they spoke. He remembered how hard it was to get the words out back then. It was getting easier.   
  
“You’re good for me Connor Murphy,” he said. 


	6. Selfish Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt with the line "You've been so selfish lately!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kleinsen)

The quiet on the other end of the line was almost more than Jared could take. He’d been waiting all week for this phone call with Evan and now neither of them seemed to have anything to say.

“H-how do you like your dorm?” Evan muttered at last, in that halting, guilty Way Jared hated. It wasn’t supposed to be this hard, not yet at least.

“It’s fine. My roommate’s alright.” He sucked in a breath. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Then why did you wait so long to call Ev?” It came out harsher than he meant it too. A lot of things came out like that when he really cared.

“I…”

“My roommate’s girlfriend is going to school in Germany and even with the time difference she calls him three times a week since he’s been here. We’re only a three hour drive apart and whenever I call you just don’t pick up Evan. I think he thinks I’m lying about having a boyfriend. Am I lying Evan?”

“N-no you’re not.” He sounded desperate. “I’m really sorry Jared I just…it’s just. I’m really busy and…”

It hurts because Jared hasn’t been busy. He has been hiding in his room studying and worrying and feeling like too much of a fuck up to go out and try to make friends. Because who here would want to be his friend? No one had much wanted to in high school. Except Evan, he thought at least. It was hard to say the real reason he was so angry. It was hard to say that he loved him and he needed him and that nothing right now was okay.

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls Evan? Are you trying to phase me out?”

“I’m not! I’m just doing a lot of stuff and meeting people and going to class so it’s hard to um…to uh…”

“You’ve been so selfish lately!” He burst. “If that’s what it is then you’re selfish Evan Hansen. And you break your promises.”

“It’s…god Jared hold on a s-second. I’m an idiot.” Evan started to cry and Jared felt his jaw clench. He hated hearing Evan cry. Even when it was at a dumb movie they watched on his laptop he’d pull Evan close to his side and kiss his head or rub his shoulder until he stopped. He didn’t like being the one who made him cry either.

“What is it? Don’t cry Evan dammit. I’m sorry. What is it?”

Evan hiccuped then quieted. “I didn’t want to worry you cause I’m sure you’re doing just fine at school and everything and I didn’t know how to say that I’m falling apart right now. I’m uh…I’m seeing my therapist a couple of times a week now and I had to leave a lecture because of a panic attack yesterday. And I haven’t made any friends and I’m scared of sleeping because I know I’ll snore and my roommate will hate me and I…I really really miss you Jared. Like an unhealthy amount and I didn’t want you feeling sorry for me or I don’t know…want to break up because I’m pathetic and you’re… you’re…”

“I hate college.”

“You what?” His voice was very soft, soft and panicky.

“Evan I’m having a really shitty time too. It’s okay. I’m sorry you’re not doing well but it’s okay to talk about it. You’re supposed to talk about that with your boyfriend.”

“Are you okay?”

“Like I said, I miss you. I love you and I want to be able to talk about this shit with you.” He felt a weight come off of his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. And I’m sorry too.”

“I love you Jared. I didn’t ignore your calls because I don’t love you. I’m just scared.”

“I am too. I know long distance is going to be hard. But it’s going to be a lot harder if you don’t talk to me.

“Okay.”

“And texting me pictures of cool plants is also great.”

“Okay,” Evan repeated and he sounded lighter and more present and like the boy who’d promised he’d be there even when they were apart.

“So let’s start again. Hi Evan, how was your day?”


	7. Polish

“Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to um…to uh, 12th and Washington? I’m looking for a plant shop that’s supposed to be…”

“It’s closed.”

Evan blinked. He thought he’d done a decent job of asking the question, but the attractive, albeit bored looking receptionist whose long dark hair was pulled into a bun and whose hands were occupied filing his nails, rolled his eyes anyway.

“It’s c-closed?”

The receptionist sighed and looked up at him. “I mean it’s not open yet. Margery’s, which is what I assume you mean because I don’t know of any other plant shops in the area, opens at 3 on Sundays. And also it’s not here, it’s down the block.” He gestured vaguely to his left.

Evan caught a better look at his manicured nails with the motion; they were a deep purple with sparkles.

“They have nice tulips,” he added, an unexpected afterthought given his sour attitude.

“It’s down the block?” Evan looked at the address scribbled on his hand. The ink was smudging in places.

“Yeah,” the receptionist repeated “This is a beauty school, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Evan hadn’t, but now he looked around. Women in uniforms painted nails, plucked eyebrows, and spread hair dye onto tin foil covered heads of hair.

“Oh,” he said. “I’ll get out of your way then, s-sorry.”

“You don’t want a manicure?” The receptionist said, a small smile was curling on his lips and Evan felt his face flush.

“I don’t…I mean I’ve never…”

“What’s your name?”

“Evan.”

“I’m Connor, nice to meet you. Let me fix your nails, it’s on the house.”

Evan stared at Connor as he hopped out of his seat and over to a table of nail polish bottles.

“Okay,” Evan said, feeling somewhat trapped at this point. “You’re a student here too?”

“Yep, I’m a couple of months away from finishing the program. I’ve never been great at school but I’m pretty good here,” he said. “What color do you want?”

“Um…blue I guess.”

“Good choice,” Connor said, selecting a blue bottle. “Can I see your hands?”

Evan put his hands out in front of Connor and hoped they weren’t shaking. He tried to stay still when Conner started to file his bitten, uneven nails.

“What are you up to a the plant shop?” He asked through a veil of dark hair. Connor’s hands were surprisingly soft.

“I’m looking for a job, actually. And it seemed like something I could be good at. I’m n-not very good at talking to people but I like plants a lot so it balances it out I guess.” Evan remembered he was babbling to a stranger.

“You’re doing a pretty good job of talking to me,” Connor said. He’d started the first coat.

“Well thanks,” he said. “You’re doing a good job with the nails.”

Connor smiled. “Progress, Evan,” he said. “It’s all about progress.”

Evan Hansen arrived at Margery’s Plants promptly at 3 with a new manicure, a grin, and every intention of getting lost and seeing the receptionist with the messy bun and perfect nails again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm putting all of my DEH ficlets here from now on. These were orginally posted on my tumblr (@all-we-see-is-bi) but here they are all in one place.


End file.
